Only for a Hapan Princess
by Divinity
Summary: Jacen gets a new girlfriend. It's not Tenel Ka. She decides to go home, and accept all of the consequences involved in returning


**Only for a Hapan Princess**   
**part one**   
by [Divinity][1]

Description: After graduation, Jacen gets a new girlfriend. It's not Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka, after avoiding Jacen as much as possible decides to go home to Hapes. That means accepting some consequences.   


_rated_: PG for now due to one swear word.   
_spoilers_: none I can remember.   
_takes_ _place_: sometime after the YJK books, but take into consideration Vector Prime is nonexistent as a place where this story is going. I didn't like that book at all (yet I crave the second one with a passion)   
_ages_: I'm going with 17 for Tenel Ka, 16 for the twins, and 16 for Tria   
_disclaimer:_ These characters, minus Tria (she's mine! all mine! Ha!), belong to their original authors, George Lucas, any other person they belong to et cetera. I'm making no profit off of this. I don't think I could ever make a profit off of this (kinda sad, huh?) Sue me and I'll sue you back! 

Let the insaneness begin!! 

*** Tenel Ka was so bored. She sat on a boulder near the river on Yavin 4 and watched the water rush by. She had never recalled being so bored in her entire life. Everyone else were off somewhere doing something. They had asked her if she wanted to join them, but she had declined because in all likelihood Jacen's new girlfriend, Tria, would be going with them. Tenel Ka did not desire to see them together.   
It wasn't as if she should even care if Jacen had a girlfriend now. He was pretty popular at the Academy. Most of the girls even talked about him in the girls' showers. She had known before that it was only a matter of time before he realized how adored he was.   
She had just hoped it would happen after she left the Academy.   
If anything, she realized, she should be happy for him. Yet, it was pretty hard to be happy for him when she was the one that wanted to be the girl in his embrace.   
_Dammit!!_ she thought in annoyance.   
There was a rustling in the bushes across the river. Startled, Tenel Ka jumped up into a battle position, waiting for whoever was there.   
Jacen and Tria burst through the bushes, laughing their heads off. _Probably at one of Jacen's jokes,_ she mused silently.   
"Oh, hey, Tenel Ka. How are you?" Tria asked sweetly, still smiling at the joke or whatever it had been.   
"I'm doing fine."   
Jacen greeted her also, but wouldn't believe her lie about feeling fine. He stepped on a few unsubmerged rocks to get to the Tenel Ka's side.   
"What's wrong?" he asked.   
"It's nothing, really. In fact, I should go. I've wasted precious packing time staring into the water like an old woman. Excuse me," she said hastily and turned to leave. Jacen stepped in front of her. "Please, my friend, let me pass."   
"Packing time? Where are you going?" he asked.   
"I'm going home to Hapes tomorrow morning. For good."   
"You're going home?" he asked, surprised and shocked.   
"I believe that is what I said, Jacen."   
In his stunned disbelief, he barely noticed her brush past him. 

*** 

The packing only took a half an hour and it all fit into one nice little box. Tenel Ka had called her mother, told her of her desire to return home and then dealt with the assault of questions.   
"Dear, I know you've graduated, but it seems to me a decision you're not too sure about," her mother said.   
"Mother, I need to return home. I am no longer needed here, and because of the new students space is becoming limited. I need to move on," she said softly as not to alert anyone passing in the hallway.   
"You know what will happen when you return?" the queen asked.   
"I must marry within six months. I know. But I have delayed it too long with the excuse of my Jedi training. I will not hide under excuses any longer."   
Her mother sighed, looking defeated.   
"If it is what you desire, my dear. You know we will always welcome you home with open arms. When should I expect you?"   
"I will leave tomorrow morning. If I'm not home by the end of the week, then something's gone wrong. I'll call otherwise," Tenel Ka said.   
"Very well. Goodbye, my daughter."   
"Goodbye, mother." 

*** 

  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:divinity@subdimension.com



End file.
